


Lemon cupcakes and an unexpected place to fit

by redsnake05



Category: Bandom, The Academy Is...
Genre: First Time, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsnake05/pseuds/redsnake05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William is absolutely not a predatory skeeve who's going to take advantage of his baby bass player, even if Mike seems not to have the same scruples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon cupcakes and an unexpected place to fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parachuteseeds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=parachuteseeds).



"What, you don't like lemon cupcakes?" asked Mike, running his finger over the edge of the plate of little cakes. His smirk looked permanently etched on his face. William scowled at him. He wouldn't be surprised if it was permanent. It certainly hadn't faded in the minutes since Adam had shown up at practice with the sugary treats.

"I could be allergic, that's all I'm saying," William replied.

"You're not though, right?" asked Adam. He sounded so ridiculously worried that William's heart softened for a moment and he smiled at Sisky. "I mean, I'm sure I would have noticed that, don't you think?"

William reversed his smile right back into another frown as Mike snorted next to him. There was no way William wanted to encourage this... stalking.

"Never fear, little Sisky," Mike said, grinning like an asshole, "he's not allergic to citrus. He loves fruit cakes with candied peel."

"He does?" asked Adam, brightening up. Even his hair got more excited.

"No, I don't," said William. "Much as I appreciate these cupcakes, Adam, you really shouldn't have." He knew he didn't exactly sound grateful. He didn't want to sound grateful. He wanted to sound brusque and off-putting. Sisky was nice, awesome, even, but he was also seventeen and ridiculous. William wanted no part of corrupting that, no matter what.

"I think it's really lovely how you iced them to spell out 'Billvy'," said Mike encouragingly. William frowned at him, but it had no effect. Mike Carden, mused William, was an asshole. Sisky beamed at Mike, bright and open and fucking adorable. William shut down that train of thought immediately. Kittens were adorable. Sisky was his jailbait bass player. Mike smiled back, all his snark gone for an instant. William frowned harder at the blatant affection on his face. It was gone in an instant as Mike turned to William. "Are you going to eat them?" he asked.

"We're supposed to be having band practice," said William. He turned his back on the cupcakes, and his insufferable bandmates, and stalked over to fiddle with his notebook of lyrics. He kept his back turned, blocking out the low murmur of voices behind him. "Are we having practice or not?" he snapped over his shoulder.

"Tom and Butcher aren't here," said Mike. He sounded amused. "Don't worry, Sisky and I are going to go through that new bass line. You just find something to occupy yourself with." William huffed and fiddled with his notebook, capping and uncapping his pen and scowling. Turning, he looked first at the plate of cupcakes with their absurd yellow icing and then at Sisky and Mike. Sisky was in a rickety kitchen chair, bass on his knee. Mike knelt in front of him, carefully moving Adam's fingers on the frets. Their heads were bent close together, so close they must have been nearly touching. If Mike tipped his head up, they would be touching, lips bumping. Maybe they'd stay there, exchanging soft, careful kisses with the bass between them, fingers tangled up on the strings. William shook his head and looked away. He didn't want to believe he'd thought that, even for an instant.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Mike lounged on the sofa of their apartment. William didn't have to see him to know that he was smirking. Again. Any day now, the wind was going to change and he'd be stuck like that. William didn't think anyone would notice a difference. Sisky was perched on a chair across from him, with William standing between them.

"I don't understand," Adam said. "You've never had a problem with me doing out of town shows before." William took a deep breath and started pacing again.

"I'm concerned," he said. "Your education is important and this is your last year at school, after all."

"True," interjected Mike, "in just a few short months, he will no longer be jailbait in any state. Fortunately, he's already legal here."

"We're not talking about his sexual education," snapped William. He quickly shut down the train of images that thought started up in his brain. "I just don't think it's a good idea to be taking him out of town, crammed into a van and missing valuable study time."

Silence greeted his proclaimation. William risked a glance up, wondering if, by some miracle, both Mike and Adam had decided to agree with what he said without argument. Sisky was looking at him, bewilderment written clear on his face. Mike looked like he was fighting with laughter, or had suddenly discovered that he was really, really constipated.

"I've been doing that since I was fifteen," ventured Sisky. William tried not to think about it, how Adam had always snuggled in the back seat with either him or Mike, always warm and cuddly during late night drives, whispering back and forth about everything and nothing. He'd gotten a little bigger since then, and there would no longer be isolated nights of temptation. There would be weeks of it, all of Sisky and his damnable pouts and sunny smiles, his trusting cuddles and confidences. William bit his lip and was silent.

"Besides," Adam said, "we'll be in a bus for the one in the new year, and that will be awesome. You always said that a bus would be great because you'd finally be able to jerk of with at least the semblance of privacy." He looked really proud of himself for remembering that, and William gazed at him in horror as Mike lost his battle with holding back his laughter.

"Sisky, you are never to mention me jerking off again," he said. "In fact, you are never to even _think_ about it." Sisky's hair drooped as his mouth settled into an unhappy line. William got the unpleasant feeling that he'd just kicked a puppy.

"Never?" asked Sisky.

"Not ever even once," confirmed William, clinging to his stern voice, even when he really wanted to go over and give Adam a hug. Adam gave the best hugs and he fitted just right into William's arms, even though he was so much shorter and kind of bony.

"Bit late," choked Mike.

"Don't be more of an ass than you must, Carden," said William, striving to sound long suffering and weary of his behaviour. It came out more petulant than anything else and he winced. "Anyhow," he continued, "anyhow... what was I talking about?"

"Jerking off," said Adam. "How I am never to think about you jerking off in a bunk on a bus, behind a thin little curtain that wouldn't stop any noises, much less the breathy little moans you make."

"Breathy little moans?" asked William. "I do not!"

"You do," wheezed Mike, lying on the sofa and holding his belly through the last of his laughter. His face was flushed red and his hair hung in his eyes. He looked good like that, face still open and unguarded. William hated his stupid face and his ridiculous laugh, and the fact that he thought William was absurd. He hated the way Mike said all the things that William wanted to avoid. He was always poking and prodding. William was just trying to be responsible. Nothing good could come from encouraging Sisky to spend long hours in close quarters with him. Throwing up his hands, William stomped down the short hallway and into his poky bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He heard the low murmur of voices on the other side, Mike's laugh and Sisky's manic giggle. He leaned back against the door and sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

It wasn't that William was in denial. Adam was adorably cute, and William could totally admit to himself that he'd had a bit of a crush on Mike when they first met, right up until when Mike opened his mouth. This wasn't denial; it was impossible to be in that state over something that didn't even _exist_. William fumbled for his beer on the coffee table and took a long swallow without bothering to sit up properly first. A little went down his chin and trickled unpleasantly over his throat. Wiping it away with clumsy fingers, William considered getting up and turning on a light, or maybe going to bed to lie in the dark properly and not-deny all the hot, uncomfortably uncertain feelings he was not-harbouring for his best friends. Before he could get any further, the door to the apartment opened, two figures falling in on a gale of laughter.

"Shhhh," hissed one. William could recognise Mike's drunken tones anywhere. "You'll wake William and that will make him flap his hands like a maiden aunt."

"Okay, quiet, we can be quiet," replied Sisky. William could hardly make them out in the near dark, a blurred shape that seemed to have far too many arms, too many hands and all of them wandering. William wondered what it would be like to be between them, the hands he could barely make out in the gloom on his skin instead. He squashed the thought ruthlessly.

"Quiet is good," said Mike. "Fuck, we can be like mice, right Sisky?"

"Just like mice," agreed Adam. "Or like bunnies. Can we be like bunnies?"

"We can be whatever you want," said Mike. "But we have to go to bed. I have to work in the morning."

"School," said Adam, ruining the gloomy effect with a giggle. Mike laughed too, even though it wasn't that funny. They stumbled on a few steps, weaving through the space towards the hallway. William watched them go, still and silent on the couch. It should have been comical, watching them stagger, entwined like celtic knots left half undone. It wasn't laughable at all. The curve of Mike's hand over Adam's hip was confident, even drunken, and the way Adam's hand pressed flat under the edge of Mike's shirt was altogether too intimate for him to watch. He kept his eyes open anyway.

As he watched, they stumbled once too often, Mike hitting the wall hard with an oof of expelled air, Sisky pressed up against his chest. Between one blink and the next, Adam pushed up on tiptoes, lips slanting over Mike's in a kiss that didn't look tentative, or even particularly drunken. It looked like it was brazen, made of a youthful desperation. The noise Mike made, though, was surprise and a little bit of delight, like Adam had just given him something he'd been thinking about for a long time. His hands cradled Adam's head sweetly, with more tenderness than William could ever believed possible of him.

William knew he should get up, make some noise, do _something_ to let them know that they weren't alone. He couldn't help but stare at them, though, the exposed curve of Adam's throat as Mike twisted up his hair and pulled it out of the way, the way Adam's hand was half hidden under Mike's t-shirt, splayed over bare skin. He didn't want to stop them, he wanted to see this. He wanted to know if this was a first kiss or the most recent of a thousand stolen kisses. He wanted to know how they tasted, if he would slot into the world made by their arms. He couldn't see a place for him, but he wanted to find one. He wanted to squirm on the cushions, his skin too small for his body, as he watched, even as he felt guilty and ashamed.

"Adam," said Mike, pressing his face into the curve of Adam's neck. Bill could see his shoulders heaving. "Adam, what about Bill?"

Watching Adam's fingers tighten on Mike's skin, William wondered if this was his cue. Maybe he should take the opportunity to speak now, to find out what Adam would say. Adam's reply was inaudible, though, mumbled into Mike's hair. They shuffled further down the hallway, not bothering to detach from each other more than they needed to in order to walk. The door shut behind them with a quiet snick, leaving William alone with a bottle of warm beer, his half-hard cock and his thoughts. He clenched his fists at his side to stop himself from flinging the beer across the room, or from shoving his hand down the front of his jeans and jerking himself off to the thought of what Mike and Adam could be up to, on the other side of that door.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

"What are these?" demanded William, standing over Mike and Adam as they sprawled on the couch. They weren't touching, but William's traitorous mind supplied the points of contact in his mind's eye. He pushed the images away.

"You've been a bitch these past three days," said Mike, "but I hadn't heard that there was anything wrong with your eyesight."

"They're flowers," said Adam. "Daisies, to be precise."

"I know they are flowers," snapped William. "What the fuck are they doing on the kitchen table with my name on the card?"

"You didn't like the cupcakes," said Adam, as if that should explain everything. William ground his teeth.

"Fine," he said, "don't tell me anything. Keep your fucking secrets, don't let me in."

"What fucking secrets?" asked Adam. He sounded confused; it just inflamed William's irrational anger further. He felt angry for no good reason, ready to snap and snarl over nothing.

"Secrets!" he said. "You know; you weren't that drunk, you weren't even hungover the next morning when you went to school."

"Shut the fuck up," said Mike. His voice was curt, even though he hadn't changed his sprawl across the cushions. "You've got no fucking idea what you're talking about."

"Explain it then," demanded William. "I saw you, that night. I was on the couch. You didn't see me." He was going crazy; the itch of thinking of Mike and Adam together was always under his skin, nagging at him with the possibilities and his own missed opportunities. "Tell me why, Mike, why you took advantage of him." In his own mind, William asked himself why he hadn't.

Mike pushed himself to his feet, his sudden change from lethargy into aggravated action making William step back. He felt uncertain, like he'd fallen clear over a boundary he'd not seen signposted. Mike looked furious, angry in a way William had seldom seen him before. This was nothing like fighting over music

"Sisky's not a fucking baby, he's not cute and deluded and you need to fucking get over yourself," Mike hissed. "You don't see shit of what's in front of your face."

"These," said William, holding out the flowers, his hand shaking, "these are not a friend present, but I saw you, Mike, I saw you kissing."

"And I _told_ you, you don't fucking get it," Mike repeated. "Of course they're not a fucking friend present."

"But it's too risky," shouted William, "I'm too scared." He stopped, suddenly aware of what he'd said. Mike chuckled, low and bordering on ugly, but William didn't have time to consider that before Mike had hold of him, more gently than should have been possible considering his anger. He had one hand in William's hair at the back of his head, cradling it, the other curving round his throat to tilt his chin. Mike's lips were implacable, for all their softness, patiently coaxing a response from William in tiny licks and nibbles until he opened his mouth. Then Mike turned the kiss harder, hot and with an edge of smug possession. William felt small in Mike's arms, despite the way Mike had to stretch up to get to him. He responded helplessly, kissing back with his fingers clutched tight on Mike's shoulders and the flowers forgotten on the floor. When his hips jerked, rocking into the steady friction of Mike's body, William moaned into the kiss. Mike turned it sweeter, shallower, drawing back slowly until William was standing alone. He wrapped his arms around himself, sure that this was where everything was going to fall apart.

"Now you know," said Mike. "Now you know everything, and the next move is up to you."

Over Mike's shoulder, William saw Adam watching, eyes dark and lower lip bitten red, like he'd been holding himself still with an effort. As William looked at them both and wondered where they were possibly supposed to go from here, Mike turned, grabbing Adam's wrist and dragging him to the door and outside. William felt the urge to remind them to put on their coats, to smooth down their collars for them and tug them in for greedy goodbye kisses. He watched the door swing shut with a bang and dropped his head into his hands instead.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

Band practice was awkward. In fact, the last two band practices had been awkward, and being at home would have been awkward except for the part where William was avoiding Mike as much as he could and hadn't seen him in three days. He was pretty sure that Tom wasn't going to let him sleep on the couch much more, and Butcher's studio apartment only had one bed and Butcher sprawled like a starfish when sleeping. William was tired and he really, really needed to do some washing.

Glancing between Mike and Adam as the band waited for Tom to replace a string, William tried to stop his mind from imagining what they might have been doing in the last few days. He didn't want to think about them sitting at the tiny kitchen table in the late afternoon sun without him. He certainly didn't want to think about them exchanging dirty, wanton kisses, spread out on Mike's sheets in a tangle of limbs. Mike looked up then and met William's eye, his lips compressing before he looked away. William flushed and looked down at his feet.

He lingered after practice, slowly shuffling through his notebooks and old set lists. Tom and Butcher hurried through their packing up, fleeing the space like the tension was choking them. William felt like it was throttling him, slowly wearing him down with reduced oxygen, making his heart pound with low-level panic. Mike and Adam finished packing their gear, turning for the door in unison.

"Wait," said William. "I wanted to talk with you."

"Oh?" asked Mike. He didn't look very encouraging and William wished he knew what to say. He wished he knew how he felt, or what he wanted.

"I don't know what to say," he confessed.

"Then why make us wait for you?" asked Mike. There was a hard edge to his voice and William flushed, jerking his head up to meet Mike's gaze. He was ready to reply hotly, say something, _anything_, so long as it was cutting, but the look in Mike's eyes stopped him. There was something desperate there, not just coldness. For the first time, William wondered how long Mike had been waiting, if the attraction had been there since the beginning for him.

"Let him think," said Adam softly. He stood by Mike's side, not quite touching. William looked at the space between them and wondered if he would fit there.

"I don't know what you want from me," William said. "I'm so confused by everything."

"I'm sorry," said Adam. His voice was sincere and soft. Mike looked away from them both.

"I thought it was a joke," said William. "The cupcakes, the mix cds, the dinners... and then, when I realised that it wasn't, I was scared."

"I never meant to scare you," said Adam. He sounded sad.

"Then Mike, fuck... when you kissed, it wasn't something I was expecting." William couldn't tell if anything he had said made sense at all. Sisky looked thoughtful though, and Mike's face had lost its set look of irritability and stubborness. "And then, Mike kissed me," William continued. "I didn't know what to do with any of that."

"Have you figured it out?" asked Mike. His arms were still crossed over his chest, but they were looser, less of a self-protective hunch.

"I don't know," said William. "How does this work?"

"We're just figuring it out too," said Mike. "It's not like we're gay dude love gurus." Adam laughed at that, shifting a little closer to Mike so their elbows brushed. William wished the fugitive pressure was on his skin.

"I don't think you wear enough lamé or diamantes for that," said William. "Also, I have seen your hair product collection, and let's just say that it doesn't seem particularly... well endowed."

"Fuck you," said Mike with a slow grin. He uncrossed his arms, bringing his hands down to his hips. William's eyes darted over the exposed sliver of his hipbones below the hem of his t-shirt.

"Oh, you wish," he retorted.

"I'd like to see that," said Adam. He sounded very matter of fact, but his cheeks were a little flushed and his grin had a shy slant to it. "I bet William is bendy." Mike laughed and William had to smile, something like how his old smiles had felt on his skin. They were flirting, he supposed; it made his stomach churn with nerves, but in a better way than it had before, when they were avoiding each other. Maybe they could make this work. He could manage flirting.

&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;

William wasn't a good cook. He knew his limits, and anything much past eggs on toast was pushing them. He pushed open the kitchen window as wide as it would go and flapped at the smoke. At least it hadn't completely caught fire, although the charring was extensive. The apartment was going to reek of smoke for days. He prodded the remains gloomily and dumped the pan in the sink. He was pretty sure it wasn't salvageable.

The door to the flat swung open and Mike tumbled through, stopping on the threshold with a groan. "We're not _actively_ on fire right now, are we, Billiam?" he asked.

"No, not actively," replied William. He flapped the cloth again.

"Good, because it's fucking freezing outside." William looked over, seeing Adam's head peeking out over Mike's shoulder.

"And you have the door open," William said.

"You have the window open," retorted Mike, "but that's understandable, considering the amount of smoke you managed to generate. What the fuck were you cooking anyway?"

"Nothing," said William. He kept flapping, even though the smoke was mostly gone, leaving just a lingering smell. Sisky pushed past Mike as Mike pushed the door shut and began to tug at his laces.

"Was this once a cake tin?" Adam asked, looking at the mess in the sink.

"Were you baking?" asked Mike. He padded into the kitchen in his socks, crowding up against Sisky at the sink.

"What? No!" said William. "Don't be ridiculous." He pulled the window mostly shut and crossed back to the bench, trying, ineffectually, to ease them away from the evidence of his failure.

"Is that red food colouring?" asked Adam, reaching around William and plucking the little bottle from the bench behind him.

"No," said William. "There is no red food colouring here."

"Were you making frosting?" asked Mike, eyeing the bag of sugar and the little bowl. "Were you baking a _cake_?"

William felt hot and flustered, foolish round the edges and a little raw. He'd meant for the cake to be ready, perfect with icing and some little daisy icing decoration things, ready to hand to Mike and Adam with a smile. Now he had a charcoaled cake-like mess and some half-made frosting.

"Maybe," he muttered.

"Were you baking a cake _for us_?" asked Adam. He was grinning now, bright and unselfconscious. Mike was smiling too, looking at William in a way that nearly made him forget the blackened remains of his attempt to seduce his best friends.

"No, not at all," he said. "I, um, I needed one for a bake sale."

"A bake sale," repeated Mike.

"Yes," said William, nodding.

"Well, that's very civic minded of you," said Adam. "You know, Mike, we should go hang out in your room, away from the smoke, and leave William to his community service."

"Oh, yeah," said Mike, the asshole, smirking his way through each word. "We wouldn't want to interrupt community-minded baking."

"Jesus," said William, throwing up his hands. He was embarrassed, but the way Mike and Adam were looking at him made him feel warm inside. "Okay, fine, it was a cake for you two. It was totally going to be a _gesture_, okay?"

Mike wrapped his hand around the nape of William's neck, shaking him gently and dragging him in close.

"You're a moron," he said affectionately. William curled into the embrace.

"Am not," he protested.

"Just a little bit," said Adam. He ran his thumb over William's jaw and smiled at him.

"If he's finally going to give in to our manly allure, then no, I suppose he can't be a complete moron," said Mike. William pinched his side, smiling as Mike squirmed and cursed.

"Come on," said Adam, tugging on them both, dragging them through the lounge and down to Mike's door. "I hope you changed the sheets," he said.

"Um, maybe yesterday?" said Mike, the questioning inflection clear.

"You're an idiot too," said Adam, shoving Mike through the doorway. Mike laughed and dragged William in with him, over to the bed. It did look mostly clean, rumpled but acceptable. William sat down on the edge and tried not to do anything stupid.

"This isn't going to ruin anything, right?" he asked. Blushing, he buried his head into his hands but not before he caught a glimpse of Adam's surprised face, and the way Mike paused with his t-shirt half off. "Forget I asked that," he said.

"What is going to ruin everything," said Adam, "is my death from sexual frustration. Do you know how long I've waited for this?"

"But you and Mike," said William, waving one hand in a vague gesture that he hoped implied hot, frenzied fucking without him having to actually say anything.

"Have not been having sex," said Mike. "We've been waiting for you, ass." William dropped his other hand from his face and looked up at them both.

"Oh," he said.

"You were right," said Adam, "he _is_ a moron."

"I would feel bad about fucking what's left of his brains out," said Mike, "except for how I'm not." He tugged his t-shirt the rest of the way off and climbed onto William's lap, squirming round and twisting his hand in William's hair, tipping his head to get at his neck. Behind him, Adam stripped off his own shirt, struggling to get his arms untangled from the sleeves and giving William a beautiful view of his chest and arms.

"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" said Mike, breath hot on William's neck. "I want to suck his cock. Would you like to watch that?"

"Yes," said William, helplessly honest. He knew he should say something more, since he was the one with the words. They'd mostly deserted him, though, stripping him bare of all his defences. He wanted, and there was no obscuring that with any clever turns of phrase. Mike's hand under his shirt just distracted him further. He lifted his arms as Mike tugged, letting him drag the cotton up and over his head. Then Mike's fingers were back on bare skin, joined by Adam's hands as he knelt behind William, stroking over his chest and leaning forward so his hair tickled William's neck. Matching guitar calluses dragged over his back and sides, making him moan and shiver. Fingers tipped his head back, tilting it so that Adam could kiss him.

Adam was more confident than William expected, taking control of the kiss with his teeth in William's lip, the rough swipe of his tongue into William's mouth. It felt good, being claimed like this. William relaxed into it, moaning as the sensation of Mike's teeth dragging over his neck and shoulder added to the heat pooling low in his belly. His cock hardened further in his jeans and he moaned again as Mike shifted, pressing right against it.

"Get more naked," he mumbled as Adam released his mouth. Mike's hand slid down to his waistband, easing the button at the top open. He stroked his thumb back and forth over the skin he exposed, a tease of pressure. Then he was gone, standing up to pull off his own jeans and kick them away. Behind William, Adam was squirming on the bed. William half turned, watching as he wormed his jeans down over his hips, down his thighs, slowly exposing his legs. Mike stepped up behind William, hands on his shoulders urging him to stand. Scattering kisses and little bites over William's shoulders, Mike worked his jeans down his hips, peeling back the clinging denim with effort and muffled curses into William's skin. Adam watched from the bed, kicking his discarded clothes over the edge. Mike shoved down William's boxers as well, dropping to his knees to work them both over his feet.

"For future reference," said Mike, "wear something more cooperative when attempting seduction." William glanced over his shoulder at him as Adam laughed softly. William felt hot and self-conscious, still worried about whether this was a good idea. But Mike's expression held affection, underlaid with a kind of possessive warmth. William's nerves eased. It would be nice to belong to Mike like that. Glancing at Adam, he saw that his face held a similar expression. He could find a place with the two of them, he was sure. He felt Mike's hand spread flat between his shoulder blades as he climbed to his feet and stretched up to hook his chin over William's shoulder.

"Get on the bed," he said. "You're too tall to fuck standing here, even if Adam would appreciate the view."

"Are you going to fuck me?" William asked. He arched one eyebrow. This was more familiar, pushing at them both and feeling them pushing back, challenging each other in turns.

"What, did you think I was joking every time I said 'fuck you'?"

"Indulging in wishful thinking, perhaps," said William. He crawled onto the bed, settling between Adam's thighs. "I might want Adam to fuck me," he said, trailing his hands up to frame the sharply defined curve of Adam's hips. Adam licked his lips and shifted against the sheets.

"I'd like that," he said.

"But then I can't suck you off," Mike said, settling behind William again, up on his knees with his arm around his chest.

"Fuck, you are so greedy," Adam said. "You can't have _everything_ all at once."

"I have two smoking hot boyfriends naked in my bed," said Mike. "Like fuck I can't have everything I want."

"Not all at once," protested Adam. "It's anatomically impossible! Tell him, William." William looked from Adam's scandalised expression to glance over his shoulder at Mike's smirking face. He laughed softly. He couldn't decide what he wanted most, his mind throwing up a range of possibilites that all made his mouth go dry and his skin tingle with lust. He wanted to try everything, put every combination together and see how they felt.

"I want to go in the middle anyway," he said. "I want to see how I fit between you two." He ran his hand over Adam's belly, laughing as Adam grabbed his wrist and pulled, tugging him down and rolling them so they were on their sides, Mike following to curl tight behind William. His hand ran down William's side, fingers digging in to all the ticklish spots and making William laugh.

"I can't believe you haven't figured it out already" said Adam, pressing kisses to William's throat and over his collarbones as he giggled and squirmed. "Fucking stop that, Mike, William's gonna knee me in the nuts in a second," he ordered and William gasped in relief as Mike's hands slid down to curve over his ass instead.

"William's not too bright when it comes to relationships," said Mike.

"Hey," protested William. He felt bracketed by the pair of them, Adam's hands on his shoulders and their cocks rubbing together, Mike's dick rubbing against his ass as his fingers - suspiciously slick - rubbed over William's entrance. "Where did you get the lube?" he gasped, shifting restlessly back and forth between them as Mike twisted his finger in slowly.

"I've been keeping it under my pillow," Mike said, nibbling along William's neck.

"In case a certain lead singer got his head out of his ass and realised that we're not fucking bullshitting him and we both want him," Adam chimed in.

"Okay, no bullshitting," said William. Mike added another finger and William moaned and grabbed onto Adam's shoulders, wanting something to anchor himself. He could feel Mike's smirk against the back of his neck, but Adam was kissing him, free hand roaming up and down William's chest, teasing over his nipples and stroking down his belly. William made an inarticulate noise into Adam's mouth when his hand closed over William's cock, a little too dry and rough, but there was tenderness underneath. Then Mike twisted his fingers just right, making William arch frantically and break Adam's kiss, his whole body alight with lust. All thoughts of teasing or worry were gone from his head; all he knew and wanted was the two of them. Mike laughed softly into his shoulder and William realised he must have said something aloud. He didn't have time to care as Mike added a third finger and fucked him gently, easing him open and ready. Adam snagged the lube and everything was slick and perfect as they rubbed together, Adam's hand wrapped round both of their cocks, Mike's fingers still working him open.

"Ready?" asked Mike. William could only moan and nod. He was more than ready, he was impatient for whatever he could get.

"Next time," said Adam, not stopping the slow slide of his hand as Mike fumbled open a condom, "next time I want to fuck Mike while he fucks you. Or we both fuck him. Fuck the smirk right out of him, what do you say?"

"I'm not fucking smirking right now," said Mike. William could tell he wasn't, there was a strained, eager note to his voice as he hitched William's legs up just how he wanted them, slowly easing inside with a litany of muffled curses. "Fuck, William, you feel so good," he said. William could only imagine how he must look. Adam looked rapt, gaze darting between them both as he lifted himself up on one elbow to get a better view.

"He's not, fuck," Adam said. "You two...." His voice trailed off as Mike's slow thrusts pushed William's dick against Adam's, made him remember that he was jerking them both off. William moaned as they Adam and Mike both moved. He felt surrounded, and it should have been stifling. Instead, it was everything he could have wanted, held securely by Mike's hand on his hip, Adam's on his cock. He bit his lip on a moan that still snuck through, strangled and desperate-sounding even to his own ears and closed his eyes. The lust that had been building since they'd kissed in the kitchen was cranking like a whining feedback loop, like a wall of guitar noise underlaid with the steady thrum of the bassline. William groaned, sobbing on each exhale as the pleasure built higher and higher. Mike was whispering into his shoulder, something rough and dirty sounding, and Adam was shaking under William's fingers. He wanted it to last forever, even as he was unsure how much more he could take.

"I'm gonna," moaned Adam. William felt his strokes get more erratic, tighter and rougher, and he was there too, flying off the edge in a shuddering mess, held together by the hands on his skin and the choked sound of his name on two pairs of lips. He came down as Mike jerked against him, teeth set hard in William's shoulder as he shook through his own orgasm. Smiling at him through tousled hair, Adam eased back just a little and braced William as Mike collapsed against his back.

"Kiss," said William, pulling Adam close and ignoring the sticky mess between them. Mike hummed appreciatively as he slowly eased free. William shivered against the cold draught on his sweaty back as Mike sat up, but Adam's kiss was warm and intimate. He nestled closer, jumping back with an accidental bite to Adam's lip and a curse as a wet cloth hit his side.

"Fuck you, Carden," he said, sitting up and peeling the cloth from his skin. "Have you never heard of the afterglow?"

"Clean yourself up then we can have all the gay snuggle times you could want. Then I might let you fuck me," retorted Mike. Adam giggled as William dabbed at his belly, squirming against the cold damp of the cloth. Mike sat behind William as he worked and the weight of his arm wrapped round William's waist was as reassuring as the snarking bite to his words. William could feel the puff of his breath against his neck, could feel the smirk before it even started.

"Don't even say it," advised Adam as William transferred the cloth to his own skin. "I know you've been practicing a cupcake joke, but, really, I'd like to kiss some more and I can't do that if William punches you in the face."

"A cupcake joke?" asked William. Mike rubbed his face on William's shoulder as he tossed the cloth off the edge of the bed.

"It was going to be very tasteful," he protested.

"Shut the fuck up," said Adam. "Snuggles." Mike subsided with a mumbled curse into William's skin. Laying back, William shifted so that he was snuggled into Adam's shoulder with Mike curled in close to his back. He didn't really care about jokes right now. He was happy, even if Mike called him cupcake for the rest of their lives.


End file.
